


Prey

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Beating, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, I mean, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kinda?, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Oppa Kink, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pre-Time Skip, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tears, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 05 〗―Han Jisung began a new life, a new beginning. He lives his life as he sees fit since some time already, he is himself. Really himself.But even after escaping a real nightmare once, why do all those bad memories destroy his nights, full of horrible images that he would rather forget forever once again ?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/???
Series: Racing Against Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> ― TRIGGER WARNING : Past abusive relationship, Rape/Non-con, underage sex and choking. Please do stay safe in your reading. ♡

**♢ ― CHAPTER FIVE ― ♢**

**Prey**

* * *

_A melodious laugh crossed his lips, always feeling safe in the company of his friends. It's been such a long time since he has been out with them, having refused all the invitations that had been offered to him since his moving out was still being settling._

_He decided to do as we saw in movies, flee the family home with the person he loved by throwing his posed and strict perfect - and extremely boring - life behind him, his middle finger high in the sky ignoring all the insults and threats shot towards him. Throwing himself at this whole new world that welcomes him with open arms._

_He almost choked on his drink while laughing loudly, putting the back of his hand in front of his lips hoping to drown his laughter a minimum. He felt eyes on him, on his group, but knew that it must have been because of all the noise they made in the small central restaurant of the immense store._

_❝ Ji Sung dongsaeng! ❞ A young blonde called in front of him, hiding her red face in her hands, her own laughter much quieter than his._

_❝ Aaah~ Noona, I'm only practicing my art! ❞ he laughed even more, wallowing in his chair while taking off his cap, leaving his strawberry blond hair floating out of the hat and rolling like waves._

_❝ Your art ? ❞ said another boy around the table, looking at him with a funny smile on his face._

_❝ Hm-hm~ ❞ hummed the second youngest of the friend group, the youngest being the second girl who went to pay their order with the money they had shared all together. ❝ Make you smile and laugh as much as I can, after practically ignoring you for weeks. . . ❞_

_The frail laugh which escaped him didn't remain discreet, attracting interrogatory and worried glances from his two elders. His Noona laying her hands sweetly on one of his own laying on the table, being facing him, while his Hyung slipped an arm around his shoulders._

_❝ Ji, you’re in the middle of moving out. You switched city and dropped out of school to continue at home, it's obvious that you cannot see us as often as before.❞ pronounced the oldest of the two boys as he approached to lay a kiss on his temple, then ruffle his hair._

_The blonde sitting in front of them smiled, gently caressing the hands of the younger who had his cheeks painted red, laughing with a good heart._

_❝ Hannie-ah, ❞ she whispered, capturing the gaze of the little one who widens his eyes, seeing her take off one of her rings and put it on him gently. Watching the ruby-coloured jewel roll up his left ring finger, his lips taking the shape of an 'O' without finding the words._

_❝ A- Noona, this is your favourite ring- ❞ he replied lightly, his voice followed by a nervous laugh. She smiles, her lips coloured with a peachy pink getting in perfect harmony with her milky skin making her look like an angel. She got up gently from her seat, framing his face with her hand to deliver a kiss on the tip of the nose of the boy who was speechless, his cheeks stained with red._

_❝ I offer it to you. Your birthday was last month, wasn’t it ? ❞ she said when she sat down, taking Jisung’s hands back into her own hands. Caressing the finger carrying her - now old - ring._

_❝ We'll always find time to see you, whether you are near us or on the other side of the globe. Don’t worry about being seized by your move, it would have come anyway even if you’d stayed with us. Jung-Hwa Hyung finished his studies last year, and I am on a different course than yours. ❞_

_The called Jung-Hwa nodded his head, pinching Jisung’s rounded cheeks._

_❝ Haneul-ah is right, ❞ he said to approve the young woman’s words, the two still so close to him. He dipped into his fries and swallowed up two of them all at once before commenting, ❝ Oh, we can still help you with your move, yknow ? Are there still a lot of boxes at your parents' house ? ❞_

_A new glassy laugh left his lips, retreating into his chair while his two elders covered him with attention._

_❝ You’re too generous. . . way too kind, but it’s okay, don’t worry about me. Nam-Kyu already finished unpacking the main boxes, only the studio ones are left, ❞ he said, smirking._

_❝ Leaving the family nest so soon. . You are still so young, Hannie-ah. I would be such a sad mother seeing my child leave so quickly, ❞ sighed the young woman, releasing his hands after a gentle caress to extend hers and take her bubble tea. Sucking in some pearls with the famous liquid coloured like a beautiful sunrise, then smiling. ❝ He has a job, doesn’t he ? I hope you’re not the only one paying. . . you’re still a student. ❞_

_He made negative head movements, smiling. ❝ He pays the rent, I pay half the groceries. It’s a good deal. ❞_

_❝ Does he treat you well ? ❞ the question caught him by surprise, turning his eyes towards the ravenette at his side. Only to give him a mischievous smile full of unexpected thoughts, stealing a few fries while answering. ❝ I mean, he **fucks** me well. ~ ❞_

_❝ God damn it, Han- ❞ replied the older one as he was backing up, grimacing. ❝ I don’t want to sleep with that picture in my head. ❞_

_❝ Reality is better than imagination, Hyung~ Way bettah~ ❞ he replied before receiving a little blow to the back of the head, bursting with laughter._

_❝ What are you talking about ? ❞ asked a young girl, their youngest friend, when she was back at their table with her phone between her thin fingers that barely extended out from the puffed sleeves of her hoodie. Jisung opened his lips only to be advanced by the blonde in front of them._

_❝ Nothing important, Soo-ah. ❞ the little brunette raised her eyebrows at that. Even though she was younger, she wasn’t stupid. She shook her head whispering a ‘sure thing’, waiting for her three friends to put their personal belongings in their respective bags. Han filled his by throwing it over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when Ha-Neul’s hand slipped into his._

_❝ Let’s go, ❞_

* * *

Jisung had been lying in bed for a few long hours now, listening to the crickets singing through his barely cracked-open window with a cigarette at the corner of his lips. He was not ashamed to admit that he has stolen it from a package he had found while walking through the many rooms of the residence, having not been able to refrain from stealing one of those harmful tobacco bars. 

_Just one_. He observed the ceiling of his room, the dark and at the same time half-faded purple paint that reminded him that he was far away, so far from home, inhaling on his deadly addiction.

Slipping one hand between the sheets, leaving his fingers slide between the various folds and small bumps that had formed into the fabric by his constant going back to bed.

He felt at once alone, but also lucky to be able to enjoy such comfort. 

Closing his eyes with as last sight the smoke he blew.

* * *

_A few hours later, Jisung returned home. The sun had already begun to set when he put his key in the lock, receiving a careful look from the old woman sitting in her rocking chair at the end of the hallway. He offered her a kind smile to which she replied with a small head movement, continuing her knitting._

_As soon as he set foot in his own home and was about to close the door, he heard a faint voice, stopping in his action to get his head out of the door and observe the lady. She held out one of her wrinkled little hands to him, making him understand that she was calling for him just like he thought._

_He smiled, placing his drink on the small piece of furniture in the entrance and his bag at the foot of it, storing his keys in the left pocket of his jacket. Well, **his** jacket. It belonged to his boyfriend, a pretty white and red sports university jacket giving him the impression of being twice his size._

_His black cap let out some of his blonde strawberry strands, accompanied by sports shoes and dark grey jeans sticking to his skin._

_Han closed the door behind him. ❝ Is everything okay, Halmeo-nim ? ❞_

_The teenager smiled, crossing the few meters that separated them before squatting in front of her, placing his own hand on the one she had extended to him._

_❝ Do you need help? ? Should I call someone for you ? ❞ he asked attentively, looking at her with his round twinkling eyes. The old woman offered him a smile, breathing gently before speaking with her light and slow voice._

_❝ Your girlfriend came by earlier, she didn’t seem happy. Take care of yourself, my boy. ❞ she murmured in her best kindness, but . . ._

_What girlfriend ? He had a boyfriend, tall and far too masculine for the woman to confuse him with one, even with her bad eyesight and big round glasses. He himself would look better as a so-called girlfriend. Thinking, an amused laugh crossed his lips._

_❝ You must be mistaken, I don't have a- ❞ he replied before she cut him, ❝ No, no, I assure you. She walked in with your roommate, at. . . 14h, and they talked for an hour or two. Maybe even more. ❞_

_Jisung could not believe his ears, his confusion was clearly visible on his face, but. . . no, that could not be possible. Nam-Kyu never liked to have guests, he only let some of his old sport schoolmates join them at the apartment on very rare occasions. He smiled softly, trying to reason with her. Thinking of his neighbour._

_❝ Halmeo-nim. You must have been wrong. I have no girlfriend, and my roommate. . . he doesn't have one either. ❞ he did not utter the word boyfriend, remembering all his times when other people had insulted him for his homosexuality. Even pure strangers. ❝ What did they look like ? Maybe it was Eunji-ssi ? ❞_

_But his neighbour was not easy to anger. . . Since he met her, the woman always came up with a radiant smile and spoke in a calm and pleasant voice. She didn’t even knock on their door when she had something to ask for or need help because she was too afraid to bother._

_But Eun-Ji was a young mother, all the more single. . Perhaps she had found love, who knows._

_❝ No no, it was your roommate. Tall, broad shoulders and wavy black hair. ❞ A shiver passed through Jisung’s entire body. . . . perhaps there was another man looking a lot like Nam-Kyu in their building? ❝ He had a tattoo on his throat. ❞_

_Fuck it._

_It was definitely Nam-Kyu._

_He seemed so perplexed, trying to understand what had happened during his absence. Yet he had not heard any sound inside?. . . He turned his eyes to the door of his apartment, observing the details of the frail wood door and the silver numerals whose paint peeled._

_Jisung pressed his lips together, sighing. Turning his eyes to the old lady who smiled kindly at him, copying her smile despite the bothered look in his eyes._

_❝ What did the girl look like, do you remember ? ❞_

_The elderly person pretended to think carefully, blinking sometimes, lowering his eyes toward her knit. . . only to see the ring that his friend had given him hanging on his finger, extirpating a small sound of overexcitement from the woman._

_❝ Are you engaged ? Congratulations ! ❞_

_Han took a few more moments to discuss with her before greeting her, rising up to go to his home and enter. Closing the door with his back, letting himself slide against it until he sat on the ground, his cap having drifted from his head to the ground._

_The lights were all closed, suggesting that his boyfriend had turned them off before he went out and left their apartment. The small passage in front of him was barely lighted by the little sun that went down to set and give space to the moon._

_Jisung couldn’t help but worry, wondering what a woman was doing in their home. He knew that his boyfriend was bisexual and that, consequently, anything was possible. . . but he was not the type to let himself be trampled on. Who could she be ?_

_He tried to think of all the female friends and acquaintances that his boyfriend had introduced him to during the year, before sighing with weariness._

_He stood up on his feet, hanging his cap and taking his bag with him, slipping up to the living room. Putting his bag on the sofa before moving into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a drink - putting in the one he had brought back - and taking a portion of Thai Express that he had never finished eating the day before. Sitting on the couch, turning on the TV and lowering the sound with the remote control until it was barely audible, decapsulating his can which he brought to his lips._

_Han rolled up his nose, taking a large sip, making him wince a few moments before putting the bottle down and opening the zipper of his bag. A fine smile stretched his lips at the sight of the red ring on his ring finger, remembering that Ha-Neul always had it on since they met. It was like having a part of his best friend with him. He took out a notebook and a small pencil case, taking a pencil and then pushing his bag delicately at the end of the couch. Laying the notebook delicately over his thighs._

_He brings the cardboard box of noodles closer to his chest, taking the first bite without worrying about the temperature of his meal. Opening his notebook, letting the pages scroll before his eyes until he comes across all the sketches he made today. He saw various drawings of his friends that he portrayed during their meal and other activities, smiling while turning slowly the pages and falling upon a much larger portrait. The surface was covered with pencil strokes in various places, showing a young man with black hair carrying a wide smile sitting in front of a fountain with a flower on his ear._

_The teenager produced a sweet laugh, remembering very precisely this moment._

_Jung-Hwa had settled on the edge of the fountain while waiting for the girls to go for a walk and look for ice cream cones, observing the clouds while enjoying the cool breeze that the water flowing behind him offered. He had kept the flower that Han put behind his ear since they entered the park, leaving a free-pass for the blond to draw him as he wished._

_Because he knew that Jisung clearly had taken advantage of his moment of inattention to work on his sketches, but didn't know that he would invade - this time - a major space of his precious book._

_The youngest smiled, adding a few touches of bright yellow to the flower and using two water-based pencils to colour a little more. The blue for the denim jacket he wore, and the red for his cheeks and lips._

_His eyes were hypnotized by this drawing, observing it for a long time in silence before raising his eyes to the real model as a grin formed on his peachy lips. Why settle for a paper scribble when the real deal was facing you ?_

_He must have noticed his gaze as he smiled at him, beckoning him to come closer. Han closed his notebook carefully to put it in his bag, doing the same with his pencil box . . . Then his watch, Ha-Neul’s ring, his wallet, his phone. . . . Snatching a loud laugh from his best friend._

_❝ I’m not going to eat you, you have nothing to fear ! ❞ he said without moving from his seat, and Jisung replied with a wink and an amused smile that left them both speechless._

_Turning his head away for a few seconds, thinking that he was stupid, he took the opportunity to close his bag and take off his cap to slide his hand into his hair radiating in the sun. Putting it on again as he walked to him._

_The taller of the two boys smiled, some of his black strands coming to form a wave just above his eye, and Han could not help but slide his fingers under it to push them out of his sight. Then crossing the gaze of his Hyung, smiling seeing the oldest just as hypnotized as him._

_❝ Yeah sure, laugh. . . what’s on my face ? ❞ he laughed, rolling the oldest eyes._

_❝ That, ❞_

_Jisung blinked as he comes closer when he heard the word and saw the ravenette reaching out to him as if to take something away. He felt his large and icy fingers sliding down his cheek, blushing more as he realized that his cheeks were burning, but played it cool._

_❝ It doesn’t go away._ _❞_

_❝ What doesn't ? ❞ asked Jisung in an amused smirk, turning his eyes to the water behind him. . ._

_Only to feel his arm clinging and shagging, falling forward._

_It only took him a few seconds to understand the situation, shivering at the wet and cold sensation under his hands, knees, and on much of his clothing. He grimaced, a complaint leaving his lips while the boy under him laughed heartily._

_❝ Nothing broken, you're all right ? ❞ He groaned his misfortune in response, pulling out a new laugh from his friend who slipped his arms around his body to keep him from moving._

_Surprisingly, Han did not struggle. Not a single inch, exhaling while letting his face crash against the chest of the largest. A reassuring hand flattened on his head, caressing his hair and making him forget where he was, what was happening around him, the looks on them and even who he was._

_When he raised his eyes, it was to cross the watchful and proud orbs of the older man who stared at him._

_Without a word more, the ravenette approached slowly, just slowly enough to give Jisung time to flee if he wanted to. He had a peaceful life, a boyfriend and them, they were just best friends. He could stop everything if he wanted to and act as if nothing had happened. Ignore this moment when the girls would be back and even laugh about it in some years, perhaps._

_But his body reacted on its own, taking off his cap to hide the curious glances and close his eyes. Taking pleasure of the feeling of those warm dancing lips against his, of teeth clashing against each other and of the heat slowly spreading in his belly._

_However, Han jumped up when he felt a hand stroking over his skin, a finger sliding under his shirt slowly, and suddenly got up. Crossing the barriers of his friend’s arms who looked at him surprised, only to smile sadly._

_❝ I know, I know. I’m sorry, ❞_

_He watched him get up and help him do the same, his gaze always plunged into the void before he looked up at him. The ravenette opened his lips to speak, but ended up simply smiling as he came out of the fountain. Jisung followed his movement with his eyes before being surprised by voices._

_❝ But - what went through your heads ? ❞ gasped the blonde, accompanied by the little brunette at her side._

_❝ I pushed Ji into the water, but he was smart enough to catch me and take me into hell with him. ❞ says the oldest in an amused laugh, taking off his jacket to get in the middle of a spin-out mission._

_Han jumped sharply on the couch, eyes rounded up feeling arms surrounding his shoulders from behind. Coming out of his daydreams to look up at a man some years older than him, his boyfriend, who watched carefully the drawing on Jisung’s thighs._

_He said nothing for a few moments before getting closer to his ear, planting a kiss on it that forced a shiver to travel up Jisung's back before hearing his words and his deep voice in his ear._

_❝ My jacket is wet. Why didn't you change? ❞ He said with a likeness of worry in his voice, as Hannie smiled kindly in return. ❝ I didn’t want to take it off, sorry. ❞_

_❝ It’s no big deal. ❞_

* * *

Han grumbled, taking his head out of his pillow, hearing the voice. . . of what seemed to belong to Kangaroo. Not surprising since a single wall separated their rooms, making him grunt slightly, leaving the side of his face to bury again against the heat of the cushion. 

He was exhausted, but his fine ears could hear the sound from the other side of the room. The voice, then the words, involuntarily listening. 

The brunette opened an eye with attention when he heard Chan talking about what had happened with Seungmin, the blood he had had to wash in the bathroom. He heard him use the word babysitter and his lips stretched out in an amused smile, understanding that he was referring to the rest of the group as noisy children. 

Was he part of them too? Probably. A well-fucked child walking around the mansion almost naked as if it were his own home, updating all his features without the slightest embarrassment. 

He, however, grimaced a little, finally feeling a pain in his hand, frowning and squinting to perceive a wound on it. Was he asleep holding the cigarette in his fist?

He simply sighed, thinking that he would deal with this detail later while closing his eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that the Leader of their group had stopped speaking to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Nam-Kyu had offered his boyfriend to go wash up, enjoy a nice hot bath while he would take care of the clothes soaked by the water of the fountain and he would bring him new ones. Without a single question, a rare but light smile on the lips._

_Han smiled, turning his head to cross the eyes of his lover and join their lips together, immediately forgetting the incident of the surprise kiss of a few hours ago. It was probably only out of curiosity, reassuring when the act of sweetness was returned to him before fleeing into the bathroom._

_His body immediately reposed once in the warm water surrounding him, having taken advantage of this moment of relaxation to fill the water with sparkling soap while he used only the small lamp of the room to fully relax. He could have fallen asleep like that, but a noise caught his attention._

_❝ Nam ? ❞ called the blond with curiosity, the anxiety slowly rushing into the pit of his stomach. The light that was soft and soothing earlier changed to a dark atmosphere under this situation, and Jisung emptied the water after quickly getting rid of the foam attached to his body._

_Wrapping his body in a red bath dress to his name, pushing his wet hair back so he would not have more running water on his face. He frowned, still hearing no answer, and opened the bathroom door._

_❝ Honey ? ❞ he said a little louder this time, frowning as he was always being ignored. ❝ You’re not funny at all, ❞_

_He hoped, at least, that it was a joke. A very shitty one, but still. Seeing the open light in the kitchen from their bedroom, his eyes drift over the clothes that had been left on the bed. A t-shirt belonging to Nam-Kyu and a pair of joggers -belonging to him too- followed by a short and very light white underwear._

_Han still preferred to check what was going on, taking tiny, discrete steps up to the door with a glance._

_Nam-Kyu was sitting in front of him at the kitchen table, his strict look glaring over the screen of his tablet while he seemed to be listening to something. Or working, Jisung thought, seeing no earplugs hanging from his ears._

_❝ Babe, ❞ he tried again, seeing the eyebrows of the oldest frown, but no answer yet. He sighed, tightening his dressing gown around his body, taking small steps up to him._

_❝ Are you sulking ? Is it for your jacket ? ❞ Said the blond in his softest voice, knowing that it often worked on calming the oldest. He slowly pulled his chair backwards, glad it was wheeled, and folded his lips to the side._

_❝ I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, t'was accidental. ❞ he gently spokes before sitting side by side over the thighs of the ravenette which, only now, turns his serious gaze on his person. He smiles at him, kissing his cheek. ❝ It’s just water, don’t worry. I’ll clean- ❞_

_❝ Hannie-ah, ❞ his voice was frustrated, Jisung could hear him, but he smiled when he heard him use the suffix after his name. His blood, however, only took a turn when he felt one of his strong hands tightening around his thigh, a pained gasp leaving his lips while grimacing. ❝ And **that** , it was accidental ? ❞_

_❝ What are you- ❞ he panicked when he felt a hand gripping his still wet hair and tugging tightly, much more than he was able to endure for fun or to enjoy, biting his tongue in the process. A lament of pain was torn from him before his head was turned towards the screen of the iPad which he had completely ignored since the beginning._

_He widens his eyes, seeing an image of himself and his friends, but not just one. Oh no, it would be too easy. A series of them followed, travelling before his surprised eyes as he was arching his eyebrows. He saw moments of them walking between the streets, photos of when they were at the restaurant. . . the three-quarters of the shots with him as the first objective. He turned his eyes to the bigger one, facing his cold gaze._

_❝ Nam, honey. . . you followed me? You knew very well where I was going and who I was seeing today. ❞ he said, slightly frowning, still staring at him with tender eyes. A hint of accusation in the voice, ❝ while **you** , you invite someone home when you were supposed to be at work until 20h. ❞_

_The grip on his scalp was more brutal, squealing as he felt his head being yanked back violently. His legs rise slightly only to be held by the arm of the oldest._

_❝ My sister came home,❞ that bitch, ❝ And she gave me all her evidence. ❞_

_❝ What the fuck, what evidences ? You knew exactly what I would do today, Nam. ❞_

_❝ Such a slut, ❞ he growled, making his eyes goes wide. ❝ Were you planning that, too ? ❞_

_Jisung turned his gaze again, the ravenette not allowing him to turn his head by himself while he swallowed heavily. His Adam’s apple moving at full view under the gaze of the stronger one, only to panic at the sight of the photos in the fountain. The camera was precise enough to leave no doubt to anything other than the kiss, their complicity and even the fact that Han was the one who had bitten the lip of his friend to plunge his tongue into the latter's mouth._

_❝ Pretty silent, hum ? ❞ another slap made him whine, but no word was spoken on his part._

_❝ Are you afraid, Hannie-ah ? ❞_

_❝ No, ❞ he inhaled sharply, feeling the hand finally release the muscle of his trembling thigh._

_❝ You should. ❞_

_Nam-Kyu forced him to stand up, leaving the poor boy standing with one hand on the table to help his trembling leg. He widened his eyes in fear when the older one got up and lifted him without an ounce of difficulty over his shoulder, taking him to their room._

_He was thrown on the bed, barely having time to stand up on his arms that his ankle was pulled._

_❝ You acted like a whore. That’s wrong, you know ? ❞_

_❝ Yah- stop, stop ! ❞ he begged, seeing the much larger frame leaning over his, the door of the room always open. He could see from here the landline telephone that would allow him to call for help, and even the small corridor leading him to the exit._

_❝ Why look elsewhere when I offer you everything you want, aren’t you happy enough with me ? ❞_

_❝ Nam, I- ❞ Jisung felt saltwater pearls forming in the corner of his eyes when a hand came around his throat, depriving him of air._

_❝ I didn’t give you the right to speak, slut. ❞ The voice was so cold, yet so calm. As if the man hid his feelings, or rather felt nothing at all._

_❝ Nam, Nam. . . Where are the darlings, my love ? ❞ he chuckled, ❝ You have everything you want here, everything. And you still find ways to go elsewhere, ❞_

_❝ It's not- ❞ he whimpered, feeling the hand press harder on his trachea, unable to utter any sound._

_He continued for a few moments, the body of the youngest struggling, punching, scratching him before starting to shake under the lack of oxygen. When he took off his hand, a red trace was already forming around the throat of the coughing blond under him._

_❝ It grieves me so much, Hannie-ah, ❞ stops calling me that, he mentally implored, feeling a tear run to his eye without his consent._

_❝ I love you so much, don’t you love me ? ❞ no, his mind was screaming._

_At the sight of the silence offered this time, everything changed._

_Jisung struggled when the only cloth he wore was torn off of him, his hands being pressed together quickly over his head._

_He didn't even want to look at himself in a glass, whining when he saw the dark one watching him like a masterpiece that a painter would have taken months to build. He was even persuaded to hear him whisper a “Beautiful” as Han turned his head to the side, closing his eyes._

_His body was covered with bruises of all kinds of colours, from classic blue to yellowish-green, to reddish mauve. He had bites marks accompanying the marks, as well as various scratches. All those marks are hidden to the open world, to the eyes of others and his own for his own already weakened mental state of mind._

_He glances as he feels kisses resting on his ear, then all along his jaw. Arching his eyebrows, feeling the oldest squeeze his body to his, wincing to the bulge shape that was pressed between his injured thighs._

_❝ Nam-Kyu, please- ❞ Jisung begged, feeling horrible when an involuntary moan slipped out of his reddened lips._

_❝ Shh. Shh, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. ❞ that was too late, ❝ Why don’t you show Oppa how to make you feel better, hmm? My baby seemed pretty excited under the water earlier. I want to see how wrong things could've gotten. You know Oppa can make you feel way, way better. ❞_

_The nickname that, before, could have snatched him an awkward smile made him sick. Trying to push his face as far as he could when the ravenette kissed his cheek, but it was hopeless._

_Feeling fingers squeeze against his delicate skin, growling with frowns before a kiss was forcibly stolen from his. Trying to kick him only so that his thighs got opened to their maximum capacity, even more, making him shake by feeling the muscles also stretch._

_What annoyed the adult, however, was when Jisung bit his tongue, rising up suddenly by putting his hand under his mouth. A few red drops had already landed on his palm, observing the boy under him who also had stained lips._

_Under an outburst of anger, he punched him. Violently, without containing his strength for a second, in the head by sending Han’s eyes rolling in his skull. He saw nothing, or almost nothing, while a loud and heavy thud resounded in his head._

_No sound, he didn't even felt his arms getting freed so much the blow knocked him out._

_Tears had finally slipped out of his eyes, rolling over his red round cheeks, closing his eyes. A moan of pain turned into a sob, the shock spreading in his skull as he could not even move. Only see._

_The older one had easily managed to undress and make his way through him without any preparation, holding him like a rag doll under him without any problem._

_Tears continued to flow, his vision being blurred without being able to hear what surrounded him._

_The torture continued for a few hours, the night having fallen when he opened his eyes once more. Did he faint ? The man he trusted before was always above him, panting in his neck, where he probably already marked his poor bruised body even more._

_A faint pained sob broke out from his lips, drawing the attention of the ravenette man who raised his head to look at him. Han heard. . . A little, everything seemed to come from another room. Like if he was locked in the bathroom with shower water running and someone talking from the kitchen._

_❝ You are finally back, ❞ he thought, not having the strength to fight when the greatest requires a kiss. A new sob._

_❝ Aw, baby. . Your head must hurt, doesn't it ? ❞ he said with a look of despair, caressing one of the blond’s wet cheeks under him. ❝ We’ll fix this, don’t worry. Everything will be fine, stay with me. ❞_

_Even if Jisung wanted to flee, hurt him as much as he destroyed him, or even insult him. . . His brain couldn’t get the information to his mouth._

_A moan, however, passed through his lips when the older one raised his legs around his hips to be even deeper between his walls, groaning his pleasure close to the younger’s face while caressing his soft skin. Knowing full well that he had touched the ball of sensitive nerves in him, continuing his movements without missing it once to revive the smallest._

_A new tear flowed over his cheeks, Han could only offer him his sounds even though he did not want to. He didn’t have the strength to fight, let alone move or speak._

_This horrible sensation continued to spread in him like a piece of bad child music on loop in his brain, closing his eyes again, feeling his body shaking as if to warn a near forced orgasm. . ._

_Only to be cut when the older one stopped moving, turning his head. Jisung believed that he would finally leave him alone, that he would let him down again and cry without having to live more of this psychological and physical torture._

_❝ Annyeonghaseyo? ❞ the little blond opened his eyes quickly - or as much as his fucked up brain could - when he heard his words, seeing the oldest on top of him with a telephone at his ear. Not just any phone, **his** fucking phone. _

_❝_ _Hannie-ah ? ❞ His darkened eyes slowly dropped upon the boy beneath him, a horrible smile finally stretching his lips. ❝ Oh, you must be Jung-Hwa. ❞_

_Tears regained their place in the boy’s eyes, stretching out the hand weakly to pick up the phone only to be pressed to bed firmly again. The movements started again, from a slow and ferocious rhythm to the strong and fast shots of his hips, he was sure they could be heard on the other side of the handset. It made him sick._

_He felt more tears rise to the surface by firmly applying his hands to his mouth to hold his sounds, the adult above him continuing to chat with his best friend as if it was a perfectly normal friendly encounter. Removing Jisung’s hands from his mouth only to shove two fingers into his mouth, pressing over his tongue flat before slightly choking him with them._

_❝ Hm ? You want to talk to him ? ❞_

_Jisung made small quick no head movements before feeling the blows hit his prostate again, sobbing as a broken moan left his lips._

_There had been no other options in mind, raising his hands to the cheeks of his 'boyfriend' who watched him do with curiosity. Han brought him closer to him, taking him in a messy but authentic kiss. As real as the first ones he had given him, closing his eyes with quivering hands._

_❝ i- I love you, I love you- ❞ he begged forgiveness, trembling and weeping._

_Luckily, it was enough to attract the consideration of the tattooed person above him. He smiles, hanging up the phone without one more word, caressing the skin of the little one under him._

_❝ I know, I know you do Hannie-ah, ❞ he said, kissing his jaw while sliding one hand between them to take his cock and jerk him off quickly. The blond moans, nesting his head in his lover's neck by wrapping his tired arms around his shoulders. His moans becoming sharper and louder as his thighs shake._

_The orgasm finally reached him. Finally, the torture was over._

_Jisung had heavy eyelids, letting the oldest chase his own end, being ready at any time to fall again. It didn’t take the older much more time, finishing deep inside him and making Han grimace at the feeling. Nam-Kyu then took the youngest in his arms with a triumphant smile on his lips that the blond did not see. Also not hearing the last words said to him as he fainted once more._

_He had moved here several months ago. The beating and pounding started a month after they moved. Love had decreased in recent weeks, swallowed up by fear and pain._

_And tonight, he lost his freedom. Broken forever in the hands of his puppeteer._

* * *

Jisung straightened himself up in his bed immediately, breathing frantically with as only sound in his head the beating of his heavy heart. Tears coming out of his eyes. 

He was, however, caught between a pair of fine, gentle arms. A tender and reassuring embrace to calm him down that he tries to flee from at first, and then cling to as if his life depended on it. 

He heard the person humming in his ear, caressing his back and hair. A sob left his throat, letting himself be held and rocked for a few minutes before finally relaxing. 

❝ _You're fine. . . ?_ ❞ Han nodded, leaning backward to let his back rest against the top of his bed.

❝ Forget what you saw, ❞ Jisung whispered in a laugh, wiping off his tears. Hyunjin stared at him with concern, his hand still reaching out to him a few seconds before exhaling and smiling softly. Letting him distance himself as he wanted. 

❝ Nightmares are. . . _terrifying,_ ❞ he said softly as the brunette nodded with a smile, breathing in the fresh air finally entering his room. 

He had the feeling that the blond wasn't speaking as real _nightmares_ as such, but alluded to them so he would not to make him uncomfortable. 

The smallest thought and when he raised his head to question him, the spy was already standing by his bed. Smiling.

❝ Your room stinks like smoke. I opened the window to let the air through. No need to thank me, ❞ Jisung smiled, laughing across his lips as he threw a pillow at him. 

❝ Come on, leave me alone. I’ll join you soon. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fifth chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Please leave a comment if you have questions about the story or just chat with me about it~ ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon


End file.
